Lady Perfectionist
by Flonne.Etna
Summary: Lilliah is a new student in an international boarding school in Japan. Everyone in her school praise her for being perfect and able to reduce greatly the reputation of the worst of worst of bullies, delinquents and the most famous playboy who broke the hearts of many girls. But is she really perfect or just a prefect? NO YAOI AND YURI HERE! T for suggestive themes.
1. Foreshadow: First target

*Foreshadow*

[Lilliah] "Hey YOU! Stop! You creepy playboy!"

[Len] Runs off

[Lilliah] "Edward! Get him!"

[Edwardo] "Too easy."

In less than a second, Edwardo did go back with Len`s arms and legs tied together.

[Lilliah] "Here`s your reward."

Lilliah kissed Edwardo on the cheek.

[Lilliah] "Now let`s teach this boy a lesson. Fufufu!" (a whisper to Edwardo)

I untied Len. I know now who he really loves and she will break his heart into zillion of pieces like he has done to many other girls.

[Lilliah] "Watch your back Len. Fufufu!"

*End of Foreshadow*


	2. New School, New Life

Chapter 1 – New School, New Life

**Lilliah POV** [Science Laboratory [7:45]

[Me] "Good morning! My name is Lilliah. I came from an international school in England."

I said out loud in front of my class, B1

[Ms. Yowane] "Lilliah you can seat in front of Oliver the blonde haired yellow eyed boy."

[Me] "It would be my pleasure." I answered as I bowed.

[Ms.] "Len, could you please teach her the ropes around here?"

"Yes Miss."

It is a Blonde haired boy with crystal blue eyes answered and even passed me a note.

"Meet me by the door on snacks."

"I will." and passed it back to him since he is actually sitting beside Oliver.

**Oliver POV**

This girl is sure childish and cute.

**Len POV**

[Oliver] "That girl can be a good new target for you Mr. Playboy"

[Len] "Yeah. She is going to be with us for snacks."

It's her first day and She`s on my list of toys.

**Lilliah POV**

Ms. Yowane immediately says after I introduced myself. "Ok class we`re going to have a game. Count yourselves according to your position in your area."

Then we start counting I got number 6. I didn`t really care at all until I was called. "Number 6!" I immediately stood up and the question on the flash card is… "What is the element of Xe?" I answered "Xenon." "Correct!" Ms. Yowane said then the whole room is filled with applause.

~TIME SKIP [Snacks 9:45] ~

I hurriedly go to the door and bring my sandwich then Len wasn`t there yet so I took couple of bites from my sandwich and there he is, with Oliver and someone else he is a blonde too.

[Len] "Shall I take you for a grand tour?"

[Me] "Gladly." Then Len kneeled down and kissed my finger. And I blushed but not that red just slight pink.

**Len POV**

I am sure she falls for me now. She looks like a princess.

**Lilliah POV**

[Len] "This is Nero and Oliver" so his name was Nero.

Then he whispered something to Oliver and Nero then they left.

**Len POV**

[Len] "Can you two go? I want to hit on her."

**Lilliah POV**

~TIME SKIP [Kiosk 9:50 snacks] ~

[Len]"This is the end of the tour. Do you have any questions?"

He said to me while getting closer

[Len] "Anyway you smell like strawberries" then he got closer to me

[Me] "Because I like strawberries and Yes. Can you do me a favor?"

[Len] "What is it?"

[Me] "Can you introduce our classmates to me? Because I only know you three."

[Len] "Yes, Strawberry."

[Me] "You want to eat or drink something?"

[Len] "No need Strawberry, I`ll buy what I think you`d like"

[Me] "Go ahead, Banana."

Len bought me a strawberry smoothie.

[Len] "So tell me more about Lilliah"

[Me] "I am a princess from England. I did get on a summer class before going to my international school which I attended until last school year. I first had my every one sport, language, music and many more occasional courses that include having both character and confidence that is required for a princess when I was three. I had my first orchestra experience when I was five that continued when my father sent me here in Japan to learn Japanese ways of living. My first best friend was a boy, his name was Edwardo. He is handsome, smart and a great friend. He was my first best friend until last year because I moved here. I heard from him that he will transfer here also due to his parents are also part of the family tree of royal family of Italy. An-"

[Len] "And also about Edwardo. Do you have a picture of him?"

[Me] "I have a picture of him" I showed him the picture of Edwardo.

[Len] "Doesn`t he look like me?"

[Me] "Slightly. Edwardo is a prince from Italy. I call him Prince since he really is a prince. And he calls me princess. He likes eating strawberries, APEH and since He`s from Italy he might be my roommate since his family doesn`t have a house around here. Even I do go home every day. Being alone in a room is very boring."

[Len] "I see."

**Len POV**

This girl is a very busy girl. But hey, She`s a real princess.

**Lilliah POV**

~TIME SKIP [Cafeteria 12:00 (Lunch after class)] ~

Len and I go to the cafeteria and Len looked for a table and I bought Banana Split for Len and for me, Strawberry Yogurt. When Len already found one he rushed to me and helped me carry his banana split. When suddenly,

[Lilliana] "Lilliah!"

I recognize that voice… Lilliana!"

[Me] "My dear cousin, Lilliana! Where had you been?"

[Lilliana] "Uh, looking for you?"

[Me] "Anyway, This is Len my guide. Who`s yours?"

[Lilliana] "Rin Kagamine"

[Me] "If I am not mistaken Len that`s your sister."

[Len] "Yes she is."

[Rin] "Len, I got good news!"

[Len] "What is it?"

[Rin] "Next Saturday, mom and dad are going to visit us!"

[Len] "That`s great! Rin meet Lilliah my classmate Lilliah meet Rin my sister."

**Len POV**

Not really great. I need to have some time with Lilliah.

**Lilliah POV**

[Me] "It is a pleasure to meet you."

[Rin] "Me too!"

[Len] "Lilliah what`s with all of this deep English words? Are you a princess?"

[Me] "I am considered a high person back in England."

[Announcement] "Lilliah of class B1, Please proceed to the Music room."

[Me] "Looks like I have to go…"

[Len] "I`m going with you I want to see your score."

**Len POV**

Let me see if you really are a princess. Every princess in the world is good at everything.

**Lilliah POV**

~TIME SKIP [Arrival-Music room 12:15] ~

When we arrived it was already my turn to take the test. All Singing Dancing Acting and Modeling are the given tests to me by Ms. Sakine.

[Ms. Sakine] "You are an incredibly talented girl. And you got the highest score in your level."

[Me] "It`s nice to hear it from you."

[Ms. Sakine] "Your score is 99 all in all"

[Me] "That`s pretty high for me." _Not really. _

[Len] "Can I take a re-test?"

[Ms. Sakine] "What test?"

[Len] "All of it."

[Ms. Sakine] "Go ahead."

[Me] "Wish you luck!"

[Ms. Sakine] "After you take the test you two will have to re-test together in Singing and Dancing. And that will be your surprise test that will be given to your classmates later."

[Me] "Is it like a duet in singing then ballroom in dancing?"

[Ms. Sakine] "Exactly."

[Me and Len] "Yes."

After Len was done and Ms. Sakine says his score, was 95, we immediately started the 'Meant-to-be' test. We first duet and the song was 'Magnet' then our ballroom is very eye catching since Len is a little taller than me.

[Ms.] "Okay your overall score is 99 since the problem in the singing portion is that your voices almost blend with each other but almost because Len can`t sing on a Bass voice."

[Me] "At least we have a high score." _Even it really isn`t. But I`m satisfied._

[Ms.] "That is the surprise test that you will take later but since you already took it you can help others prepare."

Suddenly, the bell rang we ran to our classroom to get our belongings and ran back. Then when we came back there were two chairs. It looks like chairs for the king and queen back in England. There sits a blonde girl with revealing clothes and a man with blue hair

[Ms.] "Class there is a new King and Queen of Multi Media Arts"

My classmates was shocked.

[Ms.] "Lily and Kaito you may leave the crowns and chairs."

[Lily] "But when did that happen?"

[Ms.] "That happened in lunch because Lilliah and Len took tests and a new test, the 'Meant –to-be' test where everyone partner up like couples. And duet the song 'Magnet' and ballroom dance."

[Ms.] "The new power couple is… LILLIAH and LEN!"

[Me] "Excuse me but we are not a couple."

[Ms.] "Fine, It`s just because you look like it."

We took our seats put the crowns on But Len`s crown keeps falling mine isn`t

**Len POV**

Oh mother of crowns why does it keep falling?

**Lilliah POV**

[Ms.] "You have 60 Minutes since this class is 3 hours."

[Me and Len] "For those who need help, please form a line with your partner."

There`s 15 sets of them would total up to 30 students out of 42.

But Lily and Kaito looked like they are having problems and I invited them but Lily refused.

And taught them and all of them had a grade around 86 to 94, High to above average.

Lily and Kaito only got 76 and the lowest is 70 which are failing grades since 80 is the passing grade.

[Ms.] "Lily! What happened? Kaito seemed to be good but you! Lilliah are they two of your need-to-be-tutored classmates?"

[Me] "No Miss, in fact I invited them to join us but Lily refused."

[Lily] "I was still shocked on what happened earlier today."

[Ms.] "Why is it?"

[Lily] "Lilliah started to collect the highest titles given by all teachers of Science except English because it was post-pone."

[Ms.] "So what`s the connection of that to your failure?"

[Lily] "Miss-"

All of a sudden there was laughter. I did not laugh. But Lily cried like a baby.

[Ms.] "Quiet!" I only see one student who is mature enough to enter this level."

[Ms.] "Next test will be for Acting. You will act out lines from random movies. One by one."

[Ms.] "May the king and queen go first?"

[Me] "I`d love to."

Ms. Sakine gave me a paper saying

This is war. {show that you are angry but you say it in a slightly angered voice.

You must get rid of the sundae part. } -From Mean Girls 2

[Ms.] "Here is your prop. If you are able to act out that line you`d be the first one to act out this properly."

[Me] "This is war" _I pressed my cup of float then the sundae part and the bubbles (from the carbon dioxide when a soft drink is shake) came out surprising my classmates who are directly in front of me good thing it came out or I`ll fail._

[Ms.] "Bravo! That will be 100!" _FINALLY! A PERFECT SCORE! _

[Lilliah] "Thank you."

I said with a smile. Later on, Lily got a failing grade again. So after class, Ms. Sakine said that I will tutor her for Multimedia Arts 15 minutes every day before multimedia class.

~TIME SKIP [Music Room 16:00] ~

[Len] "Please remain to sit at your seats! I will be the one to introduce all of you to Lilliah"

[Lily] "Is that so? Mr. Playboy?" She said in British accent. She is absolutely fake!

[Len] "Shut up 2nd Placer"

Later on, Len was done introducing them, and everyone in the room left, Lily started to attack me.

[Me] "Lily don`t make me do this."

[Lily] "Do what Ms. Perfect?"

I changed my clothes in to a Spy suit from Totally Spies thanks to my PRS. Then I started to attack her on the temple of her head. She immediately 'knock down unconscious' just a single punch.

I immediately opened my PRS to call my personal doctor and nurse and put her to recovery position.

[Me] "Hey Lara and Mia please go here to school ASAP with my Helicopter"

[Lara] "Why?"

[Me] "I knocked someone unconscious due to self-defense."

[Mia] "Got it."

Then I closed it and put it back into my pocket. _I still have a pocket in my dress!_

A minute passed, Lara and Mia arrived going down from my Helicopter using ropes.

3 minutes later Lily woke up.

[Lily] "Len, what happened?"

[Me] "I punched you on the temple of your head when you attacked me."

[Lara] "Our job is done. A punch to the temple does not cause amnesia."

[Me] "Tell the pilot to get back here later 16:15 to pick me and Lilliana for our competition in gymnastics."

[Mia] "I will."

~TIME SKIP [School 16:30] ~

[Ms. Sakine] "Lilliah!"

[Me] "Yes?"

[Ms.] "Tomorrow you have to go in the music room right before you train Lily"

[Me] "It will be my honor." as I looked at my watch it was already 16:15

[Me] "Ms. Sakine I have to go. My helicopter now is on flight and they are going to pick me up. Good Bye!"

~TIME SKIP [My room 20:00] ~

[Me] Time to sleep… Good thing I get things prepared very quickly… *yawn*

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

~Chapter 1 END ~


End file.
